Lemon Drops
by PhibrizoAlexiel
Summary: A confrontation in the Headmasters office during the Triwizard Tournament. With a little twist at the end. Can be seen as Snarry Pre-Slash.


**Lemon Drops by PhibrizoAlexiel**

„Albus!", the resident Potions Master of Hogwarts, Severus Snape, glared furiously at his employer. One hand waving through the air, while the other held his student in a hard grip at his shoulder, he continued his triad about the infraction said student seemed to have committed: "I told you time and time again, that someone is filching my storeroom and that I suspect Potter!" He shook the boy in front of him, as if he wanted to emphasize just who he was talking about.

Of course the boy didn't know a thing about self-preservation and as such tried to interrupt Snape: "I did no…"

But of course Severus wasn't planning to let Potter finish his inane protesting, so he easily ignored the fourteen year olds words, as he continued: "And now he used Gillyweed in the tournament!" The scowl on his face only deepened, as he thought of the feeling of anger, that had coursed through his body, as he had watched the boy taking something glibbery out of his trousers, before swallowing it and then jumping into the lake.

At first he hadn't realized just WHAT he had watched, after all, even though the teachers seats were nearer to the waterfront that didn't mean, he was able to see what the competitors had in their hands. But the transformation of Potters small, and if he was honest to himself – which he was NOT – nice masculine and supple body, had said it all.

Gillyweed, difficult to come by and only available to adults (except in special circumstances) – being most commonly used officially for underwater research, or collecting of potions ingredients and of course unofficially: underwater sex.

Shaking himself a bit, to get the thought of Potter and a nice underwater blowjob out of his head, Severus concentrated again on the headmaster, who's twinkling eyes reminded him of strengthening his occlumency shields. After all it was the famous Boy-Who-Lived about whom he had such lecherous thoughts, never mind that it was trice-damned James Potters' son. And not to forget his complete disregard for rules.

Oh, if only he could punish the boy, as he sometimes allowed himself to fantasize. But that would have to wait at least another year, if he remembered the, lastly in 1750 readjusted, bylaws of Hogwarts correctly. - Thank Merlin for the times of knighthood and squires and the consequences of this towards similar occupations (and learning-dinamics).

Willing his cock stop swelling at these thoughts – and more than happy for wearing such voluminous robes, the Potions Master continued speaking: "You know as well as I do, that Potter would have not have been able to acquire Gillyweed otherwise. At least as far as I know he is neither seventeen, nor is he an apprentice. And since he wasn't able to buy it, my storerooms are missing a jar, he used the weed in the task AND didn't ask for it, the only explanation is, that he stole it!"

Holding the nicely squirming boy a bit more strongly, and quite sure it would leave a nice mark on Potters skin, he frowned, as the Headmaster only seemed to twinkle even more as he took out a small jar out of his desk.

No… please no… he wouldn't, couldn't do something like this… not in front of a student…

Why, oh why…. Damn the old man for knowing so very well, that Snape never was able to resist something like that.

"Now now, Severus. How about, you calm down and take a lemon drop, I'm sure we can come to an understanding between the three of us."

Not able to do anything else, since he just _loved_ the bitter sweetness of these little yellow things, Snape reached out with his free hand. And, ignoring the whiplash Potter seemed keen of giving himself at the speed with which the boy turned his head towards him, mouth dropping open, which gave the teenager a quite stupid, but still _very_ inviting look on his face, he couldn't stop himself from saying:

"Thank you, Albus. I just wished you would already tell me your suppliers address."

* * *

 **Comment of author:**

Well… my first story in English. (my mother tongue is German and me first story in a foreign language was strangely enough in Japanese, but oh well…) Please excuse any mistakes I might have made, I wrote it from about 5-6 o'clock in the morning… just a strange thought about Snape accepting lemon drops from Dumbledore… but... how to say it: It would be a good start to go from here, but to be honest I'm not quite sure how I would continue this story, nevermind it would be a mammoth project I'm afraid, since it COULD become a very long story… (and to be honest… I have enough to do with my German WIPs.

Still… I might come back to this story again… someday… Otherwise: Should somebody want to continue this story, you're welcome to try. Just please inform me (I'd like to read it). My only requirement is: It would have to be a Snarry-Pairing in the end. ^.~

I hope you liked the story and I'd love a comment or kudo.

Ya mata ne Phibby-chan *bows*


End file.
